


Amongst The Chaos There Was You

by spaceprincessem



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Season 8 trailer inspired oneshot. Sansa finds Jon in trouble during the Battle of Winterfell. She can't lost him yet, not when he doesn't know how she feels.





	Amongst The Chaos There Was You

There he was. Amongst the chaos, the ruin, the blood, the screams, the bodies, the snow, and the carnage. There he was. Jon. Sansa felt the world slowing down around her, her breath catching in her throat as the snow fell quietly to the ground. Somewhere in the distance she could hear Arya screaming her name, telling her to run, to save herself, but she didn’t move. The dragon fire ignited the wights just behind Jon, brightening his silhouette as he brought his sword down swiftly on his enemy. 

Jon.

There was white walker, one he couldn’t see just behind him. He was marching determinedly for Jon, but he still didn’t see. Sansa felt someone grab her arm to pull her away, but she couldn’t leave, not yet.

Jon!

Didn’t he hear her scream his name? She moved out of Brienne’s grasp, running, her heart hammering out of her chest. There were wights closing in on her, but she didn’t care. She had to reach him, she couldn’t lose him. Not after everything they had been through together. Not before she could tell him how she really felt. She didn’t care if he loved the Dragon Queen or didn’t care for her at all. All she knew was that she loved Jon and that going on without him wasn’t an option. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ghost defending her on her right and Brienne and Arya on her left. The White Walker was closing in and Jon still did not see. He did not see the ice sword raised to deal its deadly blow. Sansa knelt down, her hand wrapping around the hilt of something dropped by a dead soldier.

“JON!”

The King in the North turned, his eyes finding Sansa for the briefest of moments, his heart skipping a beat. Why was she out in the open where she could get killed? Didn’t she know how lost he would be if she died? Didn’t she know that none of this was worth it if she was not by his side in the end? Then he saw it. The White Walker and the realization that he was too slow and would surely feel the pain of the death once again. 

“Sansa…” he murmured as he closed his eyes.

The sound of a sword stabbing through a body snapped his eyes open and he was shocked to see the White Walker standing just in front of him, ice sword still raised as another sword glistened through his abdomen. There was a moment of understanding on the White Walker’s face before he exploded and several of the wights around them dropped dead. Jon had shielded his and when he looked he nearly fainted. Standing just in front of him holding a sword was Sansa, her eyes just as wide and full of shock as his were.

“Sansa.” He whispered and he had never loved anyone as much as he loved her in that moment. 

“I couldn’t lose you.” Sansa said as she dropped the sword, her hands shaking.

They both moved at the same time, mirroring each other like when they had reunited at the Wall. Sansa crashed into his arms and he pulled her close, but instead of nuzzling into each other, their lips connected in a hungry and passionate kiss. In that moment nothing else mattered. Not the war. Not Winterfell. Not the entire Seven Kingdoms. Not the living nor the dead. Just the two of them, holding on and loving each other as much as two people could in this god-forsaken world. When they broke apart Jon spoke those words to her.

“I love you. No matter what happens.” He said as he held on to her, not caring who was watching. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Sansa whispered back. 

“We need to go now!” Arya’s voice pleaded.

“Go.” Jon said as he looked at Sansa, his rough and bloodied hands running through her hair. “I will follow.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Sansa said as tears filled her eyes. She held onto Jon, like he was her lifeline, like she was his. If she let go then he would be lost.

“You’re not, but you need to get to safety.” Jon said. “I will find you, I promise.” Sansa nodded her head and Jon leaned in, catching her in a kiss. When they broke apart they leaned their foreheads against each other for a moment, smiling. For that single second the world felt perfect and pure. Jon felt Sansa being pulled from his arms and he watched her disappear into the battle with Arya, Ghost, and Brienne at her side. He grabbed his sword, his strength returning as he turned to win the war.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some sort of Jonsa oneshot after seeing the trailer. I started listening to Bon Iver and this is what resulted. I am so excited for season 8, I really think it's going to be the Stark's season!!! Let me know what you think of my little one shot! Thanks for reading!


End file.
